La vida es
by Mambo5
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías despertándote en otro lugar como alguien más? Si crees que todo es un sueño, ¿qué harías? ¿Dejarías que el mundo arda a tu alrededor? ¿Lo guardarías?   Después de todo, es solo un sueño. . .


La idea de este fanfiction se inspiró en este: s / 11978790/1 / Rabbit-of-the-Moon.

También estoy practicando mi español y esto lo hago lo hago como un hobby.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry Potter y todos los personajes de los libros son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Todo lo demás es mío.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Cuando Alexander se despertó en la oscuridad, se dio cuenta que estaba en un espacio estrecho, el aire parecía rancio y polvoriento. No recordó como llego allí

"¿Me dormí en el armario? ¿Por qué? ¿Me emborraché anoche? Lo último que recuerda fue llegar a casa de la clase de sociología, leer sobre el interaccionismo simbólico y dormir. Había una cama involucrada, así que, ¿cómo y por qué estaba en un pequeño armario?" Esa era la pregunta en la mente de Alexander.

Pensando de que, en alguna manera, tal vez había caminado somnoliento a un armario. ¿Podría haber sido ser secuestrado? ¿Pero cómo? Con qué propósito. Alexander pensó en todo esto mientras buscaba la lampara, la encontró y la luz revela la situación.

"¿Por qué estoy atrapado en un armario? Un armario con cerradura. Ósea estoy atrapado, tengo que escapar. ¿Cuándo me capturaron? No importa, antes de que mis captores abran la puerta voy a escapar. El hecho más importante ahora es que estoy atrapado en un armario y de alguna manera, de alguna manera voy a salir de esta situación... ¡¿Parece que soy más pequeño de lo que era antes?! OK, OK ... Alexander concéntrate, el objetivo es escapar y llegar a la policía ". Mientras pensaba para sí mismo en lo que podía hacer para calmarse.

El plan en sí mismo era simple. Pero mientras más pensaba, se le daba cuenta de la posibilidad de que las personas que lo tomaron podrían estar desquiciadas. Tal vez eran caníbales, planeando su próximo festín y hacer un sabroso bocado de él. Pensó que la mejor manera de escapar era intentar aflojar la bisagra de la puerta. Todo lo que necesita ahora era encontrar un punto débil ... El deseo de no ser asesinado o comido, así como evitar un mayor peligro, se hizo cada vez más importante a medida que pasaban los minutos. Necesitaba correr, llegar a la policía, escapar. Su escape tomó prioridad de la situación. No importa si esto era solo un sueño y en él que parece ser más bajo, eso se resolvería más tarde. Por que tal vez, tal vez es todo era sueño vívido.

Alejandro de a pocos se hizo cuenta de sus alrededores. Había soldados de juguete, unos crayones rotos, una cama pequeña con una manta. La sensación siniestra de que esto podría haberle pasado a alguien más. Sería posible que el no fuera el primer desafortunado. Podría ser esto algo aún más tenebroso.

"Oh, no, no, no, dime que no", se decía así sino para no pensar en el destino de esa desafortunada criatura. Se dijo al el mismo no que no pensara así por ahora. Tenía que escapar primero. No podía hacer nada por la victima anterior, ya que él era más que probable la próxima víctima.

En ese momento se puso sus gafas y pensó en lo que había dentro de este armario. Algo tenía que aflojar a esa puerta. Aun así, no pudo evitar mirar alrededor del lugar, incluso con la poca iluminación que tenía, pensó que era asqueroso. Estaba respirando demasiado fuerte, haciendo ruido. "Cálmate, respira, la sensación de ira, de pánico, no podía pensar así. "

Se dio cuenta de una curiosa sensación y oye un ligero sonido de la puerta abriéndose sola. Con la puerta abierta y con segundos para decir salió de allí. Como dicen, no revises la boca a un caballo regalado.

Al haber sido habitar la puerta puedo ver que necesitaba llegar a la puerta principal. Pasando en línea recta por un corto pasillo, se da cuenta de que la casa parece extrañamente familiar. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello. Entonces, repitió su mantra el cual lo mantenía calmado.

"Escapa y ponte a salvo".

Mientras lo que se necesita para escapar, para ser libre era abrir la puerta de entrada. Fue cauteloso al abrir la puerta y cuidó de no hacer ruido. Así lo hizo, con cuidado, con mesura, abre la puerta y corre. Él corre y corre hasta que ve una parada de autobús con un mapa.

"Finalmente, un poco de esperanza, al menos puedo saber dónde está este lugar, dónde estoy". O eso piensa él.

Cuando se acerca al mapa, ve algo que lo hace detenerse. Algo que le hace pensar en Segismundo, en el libro de Pedro Calderón de la Barca. En las consecuencias de un sueño vivido, en un sueño que era realidad. ¿Por qué era incluso posible? ¿Qué Alexander esté en Inglaterra? ¿Haberse convertido en un pequeño niño?

Ahora que estaba libre de ese armario y la adrenalina comenzó a bajar, las cosas que antes ignoraba empezaron a llegar a una conclusión aterradora. Estaba todo allí, en la parada del autobús, el mapa, el nombre de la calle ... Surrey y Private drive.

"¿Cómo fue que terminé aquí? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" Alexander pensó que todo era solo un sueño.

Pero cuanto más se da cuenta de su dolor muscular, su pequeña estatura. Finalmente ve que estaba todo allí, en reflejado de la superficie del mapa. La cara de Harry Potter era, su cara. Pero debe ser un sueño pensaba el.

"La alternativa es demasiado aterradora para considerarla"

"Yo ... yo ... ¿esto es real?"

El dolor le hace dudar de que esto es un sueño, pero por ahora, para su tranquilidad mental lo va a tratar como un juego. Dinero, necesita dinero, todo juego de aventura requiere dinero, podría visitar el banco. Tal vez los Duendes sean lo suficientemente despiadados como para matarlo por ser un ladrón. Porque no lo era, no es Harry. Tal vez si él muere, se despertará. Pensando que esta situación es lo suficientemente loca, un sueño, una ilusión, Alexander decide que Gringotts es el mejor lugar para terminar esta pesadilla o comenzar el jugo.

Aun cuando el plan se está formando, Alexander no puede dejar de pensar que esta situación, sin importar cuán loca, cuán imposible tal vez fuera a ser real. En ese momento, en ese horrible momento, se da cuenta de que podría perderlo todo. Significaría que no habría una familia a la cual volver, ningún país, nada. Por todo lo que él cree, no existiría. Sería como si no tuviera nada, más que recuerdos.

Incluso con todo lo que Alexander no podía permitirse pensar por ahora, necesita encontrar refugio, comida y una fuente de ingresos. Si existía la posibilidad de que esto fuera real, minúscula, aun así, él quería sobrevivir, prosperar.

Alexander necesitaba pensar en el problema inmediato, parecía tener unos nueve o diez años, no tenía dinero, no sabía el año y tal vez esto ni siquiera era real. Podría ir al Callejón Diagon en Londres, nuevamente el problema para él de cómo llegar allí. ¿Podría ir a la policía? Los pros y los contras de hacerlo fueron difíciles de decidir. Hasta donde él sabe, el mismísimo Albus podrían borrar sus recuerdos. Por lo tanto, es demasiado arriesgado ir allí sin saber sobre ellos o sobre la historia de este mundo, por lo que necesitaba un libro de historia. La acción más segura, es llegar a Gringotts y solicitar un análisis de sangre o algo similar. De esa manera, él puede probarse a sí mismo si todo esto es un sueño.

"Piensa Alex, piensa ... El ... ¿Tengo acento inglés? Bueno, eso resuelve una pregunta de la lengua: ¿Podría pasar de inglés? Sí". Pensó, algo menos de lo que preocuparse.


End file.
